


Wayfaring Sunshine

by TheSunshineDragon



Series: Pieces of The Healer's Cottage [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brotherhood, Dash of Humor, Family Feels, Gen, I don't know how to tag this fic, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Mentioned Lee Minho | Lee Know, Mentioned NCT 127 Ensemble, Mentioned NCT Dream Ensemble, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Mentioned WayV Ensemble, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSunshineDragon/pseuds/TheSunshineDragon
Summary: “Felix, where are you from?”Felix thought as he placed the salve into a small jar for Jisung.Where was he from?“Nowhere and everywhere, I suppose. I grew up in a performance troupe. We never stayed in one place for too long.”Felix has always been on the road, never staying in one place for too long. Abandonment and fear haunted his footsteps and he hadn't know what a home was for a long time. Being rescued from mercenaries hadn't been on his list of events he thought would happen in his life, but turns out being rescued by a man who should not be that tall and one who doesn't know the meaning of too many languages can maybe bring some good things back into his life.
Series: Pieces of The Healer's Cottage [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917703
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Wayfaring Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> There is implied/reference abuse in this, but nothing super heavy. 
> 
> Just a warning :) 
> 
> Also yes, NCT is in here for a solid chunk of the fic, but since Felix is the focus, I only have them tagged as mentioned. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Felix had been considered an overly clingy child growing up by those around him, though his mother always indulged in it, cuddling with him when they laid down for the night in their wagon, letting him koala himself to her back as she worked with her herbs and recipes, laughing and smiling all the while. She said he got it from his father, who he would never have the pleasure of knowing, since he’d died in the Crusades.

The only time he saw his mother not smile was when she was dragged away by knights for suspected thievery and witchcraft because of her healing skills that had been passed down through the generations of her family. Felix had been small at the time, but grown enough to go running after his mother, crying and stumbling in the dust before his aunt grabbed him and ran back to the troupe who was leaving as fast as they could before more knights could arrive, afraid that he too would be captured if he followed her.

That day still haunted his dreams.

“Boy! Stop daydreaming and get back to work!”

Felix started out of his memories, arms elbow-deep in a basin of soapy water. The tavern owner stomped over and grabbed his collar, pulling the small young man from his kneeling position. “I don’t pay you to slack around!”

_You don’t pay me at all._

Felix grunted as he was dropped, then successfully dodged the hand that tried to slap him, falling back on to his rear end and scooting backwards as the tavern owner stomped towards him.

“Sir, the officials are here!”

Felix had never been so thankful for William’s perfect timing, the tavern owner’s fist stopping just short of Felix’s face.

The tavern owner flew up from his bent position and straightened his apron, stained from the crackling fat of the pigs that roasted on the spit. “Thank you, William. I’ll deal with you later,” he said, waving a menacing finger at Felix, who cringed against the wall.

The two young men waited to move until the heavy boots of the tavern owner receded out of the kitchen, William grabbing Felix’s hand and hauling him up. “You alright?”

Felix nodded, silently turning back to the basin that overflowed with dirty tankards and trenchers, crouching down again to start scrubbing.

“You should get out of here.”

“Can’t.”

“Why?”

Felix waved his hand in a circle, at a loss.

_Why couldn’t he leave?_

“Come on, mate. There are two others who are going to escape from this hole with me tonight. Come with us.”

Fear’s cold hand crept into Felix’s heart and he shook his head ‘no’.

“It’s Chenle and Jisung that are coming with me.”

Felix paused his scrubbing. Jisung was the biggest scaredy-cat he knew, jumping at any little noise or sudden movement, so it was surprising that the younger boy was taking such a huge risk.

_If Jisung can do it, then so can you._

_But what if he comes after us?_

_He doesn’t care._

The indecision must have shown on Felix’s face because William sighed and clapped hand of his shoulder, making him jerk. “Look, if you want to come with us, we’re leaving at moonset.” With that, William walked away from Felix and further into the kitchen, greeting one of the prettier kitchen helpers as she scurried past him, skirts swinging in her wake.

~~~

Felix tossed and turned on his pile of burlap sacks that was shoved near the fireplace, sleeping fitfully. The fall air was cool enough these days that he needed the extra warmth from the dying embers. Him and the cold were in a long-standing feud with him being on the losing end every year. It had been like that since he was a child. In the coldest days of winter his mother had wrapped him in layer upon layer of warm blankets and rugs as they huddled in their wagon watching the snowfall as it dusted the world outside.

_Felix watched his mother brush her waist-length black hair as they sat in the wagon, covering pulled back slightly so that they could see outside. She was humming a quiet tune, watching the snowflakes fall and swirl in the wind._

_“Mama, will Papa ever come live with us?” Felix suddenly asked, his cheeks rosy and eyelids heavy with the call of sleep._

_His mother paused her humming and tilted her head, thinking carefully. “I don’t think so, sunshine.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Your father’s very far away on an adventure.”_

_“Like the ones in the stories?”_

_“Mhm. A big, grand adventure with lots of rescuing and treasure!” His mother spread her arms wide to emphasis on her words, making the seven-year-old giggle._

_“But the knights always come home, Mama. Will Papa come home one day?”_

Felix suddenly woke up, quiet muttering breaking through his fitful sleep. He watched as William, Chenle, and Jisung quietly make their way down the last couple of steps from the attic, small bags made from burlap held tightly in their hands. William spotted Felix by the fireplace and snuck over to him.

“Are you coming?” 

_There’s nothing for you here. Just go. What’s the worst that could happen?_

~~~

Turns out the worst that could happen was that the owner of the tavern they were currently running from decided to go after them with a duo of mercenaries he’d hired.

No, scratch that. The worst that could happen was the owner of the tavern sending mercenaries after them _and_ that William had abandoned them a week into their journey, taking half of their supplies and leaving little money behind. To make matters worse, the leaves were almost all gone on the trees and the frost was remaining late into the morning, leaving the three boys in their summer clothes shivering until the afternoon.

Oh, and Felix forgot to mention that Jisung had managed to catch a cold that left him wheezing and feverish on his best days. Felix had done the best he could with the plants and herbs they found alongside the road, using the knowledge from his mother’s book and his own head to try to ease Jisung’s cold, but with the onset of the coming winter, it was near impossible to find what he really needed.

They were currently attempting to jog through the forest on a densely covered path. Fear kept them moving as fast as they could, Jisung’s tall and lanky body supported by Chenle as they stumbled along the path, Felix bringing up the rear with all of their belongings.

Felix stopped a second to catch his breath and looked behind him, only to see two horses ambling after them at an easy pace, the mercenaries talking and laughing as they watched the boys struggle through the foliage.

Felix swore under his breath. “They’re toying with us like we’re animals,” he muttered, working up the strength to start moving again.

They suddenly broke through the forest into a large field, a stone manor resting in the distance on one of the hills with several outbuildings dotting the area around it.

It was Chenle’s turn to swear, something muttered in his mother tongue that Felix had no hope of understanding. Felix himself stared in disbelief, then groaned, throwing his head back.

They had managed to trespass on some lord’s land, which could make their situation even worse, if they got caught.

“What’s…go…going…on…” Jisung ground out, swaying on his feet despite the support from Chenle.

“Don’t worry about it, Ji,” Chenle said, turning panicked eyes at Felix. “We’re just taking a break.”

_A break we can’t afford_.

Felix looked behind him, only to see that the two mercenaries were even closer than before.

_We either keep going through the woods and hope we make it to the next town before we’re capture or risk the manor’s outer buildings._

“What are we going to do?” Chenle whispered. Fear and panic crawled its way into Felix’s body again, clenching at his heart, making it hard to think.

_Manor or woods, manor or woods, manor or woods…_

Felix clenched his teeth, hearing the jingle of the bridles behind him.

_Tick tock, Felix, time’s running out_.

Felix shook his head, pushing the mocking voice to the side. “Head for the manor. We’ll try to hide in one of the outbuildings.”

Chenle frowned. “Are you sure that’s the best idea?”

  
Felix threw his hands in the air. “I don’t know what else to do! We can’t go back and I don’t know if Jisung can make it to the next town. If we can find a good enough hiding spot here, I can steal from the manor so that we can make it until Jisung gets better?” He shouldn’t have phrased that last bit as a question, but the doubt was too strong. “I don’t know what else to do,” he repeated.

“Hello there! Do you need help?”

Felix and Jisung whipped their heads around at the new voice that shouted at them. A tall man on a horse was trotting towards them from the edge of the woods further down, black cloak flying behind him.

Felix made his decision then and there, helping Chenle shift Jisung to his back.

  
“Run.”

~~~

They barely got over the first hill before Chenle tripped and tumbled over the edge, taking Jisung with him as they rolled down the hill. Felix froze in horror, before rushing down the hill. Jisung was unconscious and Chenle was wheezing, the air knocked out of him.

Felix left Chenle to recover on his own, carefully turning Jisung over and patting his cheeks to try and wake him. “Jisung. Jisung! JISUNG!”

_Bad luck, bad luck, bad luck,_ the voice in his head mocked.

_Felix was huddled in the corner of his aunt’s wagon, covering his ears in an attempt to block out the loud argument occurring outside._

_“He’s too young to be left on his own!”_

_“He’s thirteen, Mary. Thirteen! He can handle the world on his own.”_

_“What would Rosamund say if she knew you were doing this?”_

_“I’m not changing my mind, Mary. He needs to go, he’s bad luck for us, just like his mother.”_

_The covering to the back of the wagon was suddenly thrown open and Felix looked up to see his aunt climbing into the wagon, hair loose and askew. She stomped to the front of the wagon, narrowly avoiding hitting her head on the lantern that hung from the ceiling. She sat down with a thud underneath the driving seat and pulled her legs up to her chest, burying her head into her knees._

_“Aunt, what’s happening?”_

_There was a sniffle. “I can’t protect you, Felix.”_

_Deep down, Felix knew what she meant, knew that his aunt loved him like his mother had, but the fear he felt when his mother had been taken and executed for crimes she didn’t commit came crawling up his throat again._

_“Aunt?”_

_“I’m so sorry, Felix.”_

_When he awoke the next morning, he was dazed and disoriented, his muddled head piecing together that he’d been drugged by his troupe, left behind in a field underneath the lone tree with the small trunk of his mother’s belongings and the small sack that contained his own treasures._

_The betrayal was bitter in his throat, the lie that he was bad luck bouncing around his head as he sobbed for what had been lost._

The man with the black cloak came upon them before Felix realized it. Chenle moved to cover Jisung’s body with his own and Felix stood in front of the younger boys in an attempt to shield them from potential harm.

“I sent those mercenaries on their way,” the man said, reigning his horse in and dismounting.

“Stay back,” Felix said, spreading his arms out.

The man raised an eyebrow. “Your voice does not match your looks, young man.”

Any other situation and Felix would’ve laughed. He got that reaction a lot, his voice being deeper than would be expected from his short stature, especially when he sang.

“OI, LUCAS, STOP RUNNING OFF LIKE THAT!” A bay horse came over the edge at full speed, skidding to a stop as the young man riding it hauled back on the reigns.

The young man in front of Felix turned around and waved cheerfully at the other young man who was dismounting. “Ten, look at what I found!”

_Lucas and Ten?_

“Did you get those filthy mercenaries off of our lands?”

Lucas nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, sir! Had to pay them a bit more than I was expecting, but it got rid of them.”

“Good. Now who are the boys?”

Felix shrunk a little as the attention was suddenly turned back to them (he would swear later he heard Chenle hiss like an angry cat from his position on the ground).

“We won’t be any trouble, my lord, we’re just passing through.” Felix said hurriedly, taking a little bow.

The man named Ten frowned. “I’m no lord, but that’s beside the current point. I don’t think you’re going to get very far with the condition your friend there is in.”

“He’s fine, it’s just a cold,” Chenle piped up, voice sounding as icy as the air surrounding them.

Jisung chose at that point to cough himself awake, forcing Chenle to move off of him as his best friend tried to intake air.

They all froze when Jisung hacked up a chunk of phlegm that was spotted with blood.

“That’s not good,” Ten said, taking a step forward. “Your friend’s going to die if he doesn’t get help. Let us help you.”

Felix stood his ground. “What do you want in return?”

“Nothing.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Felix, what other options do we have?” Chenle whispered, rubbing Jisung’s back as he tried to catch his breath.

Lucas stepped forward, sheathed sword at his waist swinging with the motion. “If you want, you can stay here for just the night and see what you think. We don’t want anything from you, and you don’t need to do anything to earn it.”

_Yeah right, you always have to earn what you need._

_But maybe they’re telling the truth?_

Ten huffed. “Look, I’m a healer. I can tell just by looking at your friend that he’s got more than a cold and _if_ I’m also correct, you two aren’t doing so great yourself.”

Felix paused, listening to Jisung’s labored breathing behind him. If the man was a healer, that meant supplies, and supplies meant that if tonight didn’t go well and they weren’t imprisoned, he could knock them out with his own knowledge of herbs.

“Felix, please? We don’t have anything to lose.”

~~~

Turns out that was the best decision that had been made in awhile. One night turned into another and another and before they knew it an entire week had flown by. Under Ten’s careful administrations Jisung slowly got better, color returning to his cheeks after his fever broke on the sixth day. Ten had caught Felix late one night in the stockroom he kept just for healer purposes mixing up a salve for Jisung to help with his breathing, his mother’s book wide open.

“You know your herbs,” Ten had said, startling Felix.

Felix kicked himself for not being more careful, but he hadn’t wanted to bother the man so late at night. He shrugged. “Sort of. It’s a mix between what I learned as a child and this book. I’m not that good, though.”

Ten had hummed in response, then pointed at the thick tome on the counter next to Felix. “Can I look at that?”

Felix’s hand twitched before he nodded, loathe to let his precious possession out of his sight, but Ten treated it with the utmost care as he flipped through the pages.

“Felix, where are you from?”

Felix thought as he placed the salve into a small jar for Jisung.

_Where was he from?_

“Nowhere and everywhere, I suppose. I grew up in a performance troupe. We never stayed in one place for too long.”

Maybe it was the late night or Ten’s easygoing and comforting presence that made Felix spill the rest of his story, but the entire thing came tumbling out, how he’d never known his father, how his mother had been ripped from him at a young age and executed from crimes she didn’t commit, how he’d been abandoned by people he’d considered family, how he’d never been able to find a permanent place to stay, taking the abuse of the different people he’d had the misfortune of working for.

Ten had listened to the entire thing, nodding in understanding, offering a hug after the tale had been told.

“I get it,” he’d finally said, handing the book back to Felix. “My own story is a bit different, but I get the abandonment and abuse thing. Especially at such a young age, you end up living your life doubting who you are and your worth. You lose yourself in the fear of never having true anyone around you.”

Felix had burst into tears at that, shocked that Ten had nailed his insecurities right on the head. Ten had wrapped him another hug, rubbing circles into his back until he had calmed down, utterly worn out, but feeling much better.

Things were different after that, but in a good way. Ten took Felix his wing and taught him everything he possible could on the art of healing, Felix soaking up the information like a sponge. A week turned into a month and then the three boys accepted the offer to stay through the winter months until the spring. Jisung made a full recovery, though Chenle caught a lighter version of his cold that was quickly taken care of. They discovered that the manor was a home base for a much larger group that extended past Ten and Lucas, people coming and going over the winter months, though there were some permanent residents.

Chenle and Jisung were introduced to another inseparable duo that consisted of Jeno and Jaemin, two complete opposites that were incredibly tight. Mark, Haechan, and Renjun came later with another healer in the larger group, Kun, though he only stayed a few days before leaving, leaving the younger men behind for the rest of the winter.

The seven boys were inseparable, clicking together like missing pieces of a puzzle, though Felix found himself on the outskirts, not quite fitting in (but he was okay with that). Chenle had been absolutely thrilled when he and Renjun accidentally discovered they both had the same mother tongue and the manor had quickly been filled with a mix of languages, with Ten throwing out scoldings in whatever language he saw fit to get his point across, sometimes mixing three in a mindboggling sentence (apparently the man spoke four or five languages, though Felix had only ever heard three come from him).

“We’re separated into units,” Ten had explained to Felix once when he asked. “The youngers stay here for the winter, while the original unit stays in the city for work. Our third unit, which Lucas and I are a part of, are basically the go-betweens for the groups. The older members of both groups rotate every winter to stay here to watch over the kids, while others travel back and forth between groups or on missions because they have the most wide range of skills. The manor serves as a sort of resting spot for everyone.”

That had added another question as to what Ten’s group did, but Felix didn’t bother to ask, not finding a pressing need for it.

Another man had joined the small group wintering away at the manor towards the end of the year, going by the name Doyoung. Apparently, he was one of the many motherly figures that the group had, and he spent most of his time either working on the pile of paperwork in the office or in the kitchen. Felix found another opportunity to keep himself occupied, joining Doyoung and Jaemin (and occasionally Haechan if the boy got up early enough) in the early mornings to cook for the group, the three of them rotating cooking schedules through the rest of the daily meals. Felix discovered a love for baking and if he wasn’t with Ten learning about healing, he was in the kitchen experimenting.

It was towards the end of winter when Doyoung and Ten finally questioned Chenle, Jisung, and Felix as to what they wanted to do once it was spring. They were all in the living room after dinner, the Dreamies (as they had been nicknamed for reasons Felix was not even sure about) having piled and crammed themselves onto the couch, Lucas, Ten, Doyoung, and Felix scattered in the remain armchairs.

Doyoung had carefully popped the question, making sure they knew they weren't trying to kick them out once the weather was aimable. Chenle and Jisung looked at each other over Mark’s head, before Chenle spoke up.

“We were hoping to stay with you guys, if that’s okay?” He said quietly. Jaemin crowed tiredly in delight from where he was tucked next to Jeno, while Haechan groaned from the other end of the couch.

“We were hoping you’d say that,” Mark said, a grin covering his face.

“What about you, Felix?” Ten asked.

Felix’s brain screeched to a halt, at a loss for what to say.

The manor had brought him a feeling of home, warmth and comfort filling the emptiness he’d felt for a long time. The fear of losing that whispered in his mind. But he felt like he didn’t quite fit in with the rest of the people who inhabited the house. It was no fault of theirs nor his and Felix knew that.

_So, what do you want to do?_

“I don’t know,” Felix finally said. “Can I think about it?”

“Absolutely. You can stay here as long as you need to.”

The next day Felix found himself unrolling the maps that were stored in the library, trying to figure out how they worked.

“First time?”

Felix looked up to see Lucas leaning on the doorframe. He nodded and Lucas pulled up a chair to the table Felix had spread the maps out on. By dinner time that night, Felix’s head was swirling with new knowledge and potential plans, thanks to Lucas’s careful instruction on how to read maps and what to look for when planning for a trip.

Over the remainder of the winter Felix found he had a pull towards the North. When he told Ten about his idea, he found himself the next day deep in the wintery woods with Jeno and Jaemin, who taught him a large part of their woodcraft until they left with the rest of the Dreamies for Southern England when the daffodils and crocus started to bloom. For their part, Ten, Lucas, and Doyoung spent a fortnight putting the manor back into shape from the winter, cleaning and repairing their way around the building. Felix pitched in where he could, but mostly stayed inside in the kitchen or finalizing the details his plan.

When they stood outside of the manor in the early dawn light waiting for Doyoung, horses packed and ready to go, Felix finally felt like he was in one piece. There was a warm breeze blowing through, making the mist on the hills surrounding them curl and flutter along the green grass. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, savoring the feeling of freedom he got.

“Ready to go?”

“Let’s go!”

~~~

Felix travelled with Ten, Doyoung, and Lucas until York, where they parted ways. From then on he travelled north, taking odd jobs as he went to sustain himself. He had refused to take the horse Ten had offered with him, preferring his own two feet to take him where he needed to go (maybe it was his heritage that made him like that, but either way, he enjoyed the freedom of not having to worry about someone else other than himself).

When he stopped in Hexham, he took a detour to the Abbey and spent a week there with the monks, expanding his healing knowledge even more. On a whim one day he asked the Abbot if knew of any villages in need of a healer.

The Abbot had folded his hands inside his robes, thinking carefully. “Rothbury might be in need, but I have not heard from the monastery that is in that area for many months.”

Felix nodded. “Thank you, Father.”

The next morning Felix left the Abbey, knowing somewhere deep down that he needed to head to Rothbury. After two weeks of travel, narrowly dodging a gang of footpads, and almost losing his boots to a creek, he finally arrived in Rothbury.

The early summer air was alive with the sounds of the market and Felix couldn’t help himself as he looked at all of the wares that were being offered. As he got closer to the center of the town, he heard music being played from that direction. When he finally broke through the crowd that he gathered, he saw a young man energetically playing a lute, the happy air making some in the crowd stomp their foot to the beat. Felix watched, a smile spreading across his face as the young man played, getting wrapped into the music. When the tune was finished, Felix clapped with the rest of the crowd, who dispersed as the musician bowed, the tails of the scarf tying his hair back waving in the wind.

Turning around, Felix suddenly ran hard into a broad back, making him fall onto his rear end. “Oh, I am so sor…” the apology died on his lips as the man turned around.

_No, no, no, no_.

“You brat!”

Felix was staring one of his nightmares in the face, the tavern owner from almost a year ago glaring at him.

Suddenly, he was no longer on the ground, feet dangling in the air as he was hauled up by his collar.

“I should teach you a lesson, brat!”

_How pathetic_.

Felix wasn’t sure who his inner voice was talking about this time, but he didn’t have time to dwell on it because another voice suddenly appeared.

“Is there a problem here?”

Felix saw a young man out of the corner of his eye.

“This wretch ran into me,” the tavern owner said, shaking Felix a bit. Felix was just thanking his lucky stars that he hadn’t been recognized.

“And he deserves a beating for it?”

The tavern owner’s jaw opened and closed like a fish before he grumbled and dropped Felix, how landed on the ground with a thud and grunt. Without looking behind him, the man stomped off and disappeared into the market.

A hand was offered to Felix. “You okay?”

“Never better.” Felix grabbed the offered hand and was hauled up, coming face to face with a young man that couldn’t have been more than a couple years older than him. “Thanks for your help.”

“Don’t mention it. That guy has been causing trouble since he got here. Hopefully a knight will kick him out before he causes any serious trouble. I’m Minho.”

“Felix. Pleasure to meet you.”

“Likewise. What brings you here?”

Felix finished dusting off his clothing and took a proper look at his rescuer before answering. A large leather bag was swinging at his hip, a chunk of lavender peeking out from underneath the flap. He wore loose fitting pants and a shirt that was stained in a myriad of greens, purples, and a light red that looked suspiciously like blood.

“I’m looking for the local healer. I need work.”

Minho crossed his arms, an evaluating look appearing on his face. “That would be me. If you’re looking for an apprenticeship, you’ll have to go to the next village over. I don’t do those.”

Felix shook his head. “No. Just an amateur looking to gain experience and expand his skillset.”

“I see.”

The crowd moved around them as Minho scrutinized Felix.

“Let’s talk over food.”

~~~

Later than evening Felix was standing at the gate of a cottage that was on the outskirts of Rothbury. Minho had questioned him and his healing knowledge thoroughly over the stew that they had shared at one of the local taverns, leaving Felix’s head spinning with the detailed questions and the amount of knowledge the young man seemed to possess. Apparently he had passed whatever evaluation he’d been put through, Minho offering him a job as he sopped up the last bits of gravy with a hunk of the fresh bread.

“Welcome to Healer’s Cottage, Felix,” Minho said, swinging the gate open.

Felix smiled brightly, following Minho through the gate.

_Looks like you aren’t wayfaring anymore, sunshine._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back with another fic! And it's a shockingly long one, I did not see that coming at all. 
> 
> First, thank you maelstromdeparture for helping me out with the title. I really appreciate it :D <3
> 
> Second, YES NCT IS IN THIS UNIVERSE, NO I DID NOT THINK THAT THEY WOULD BE IN THIS FIC SO MUCH but yeah the story kinda got away from me so now they definitely exist and will probably get their own series sometime in the future. Anyways, if it wasn't clear, here's their skills as of right now:
> 
> Ten - General jack-of-all-trades, primary skills are in healing and languages.  
> Lucas - Maps, planning, general travelling things  
> Doyoung - Cooking and handyman type work (considered to be one of the moms of the larger group)  
> Jeno & Jaemin - Woodcraft (Jaemin can also cook)  
> The Others - Haven't decided yet
> 
> Felix is also going to be considered a jack-of-all-trades later on just because of the amount of random, but useful knowledge he absorbed during his time with NCT.
> 
> Third, hopefully this worked out okay and I got emotions across. I've never done anything like this before with the trauma and all that and I feel like it's a little stiff, so if you want to lemme know (nicely) what you guys think, you can do so :D
> 
> Fourth, the guy playing the lute may or may not be someone important later on *eyebrow wiggle* 
> 
> I think that was all I had for notes...
> 
> Have a fabulous day and thanks for reading! :D
> 
> ~ Sunny


End file.
